Deep Confessions
by Lexioreo22
Summary: wow i've had a lot of free time lately. anyway, Deep confessions is a humoruos heartfelt story that brought tears to one persons eyes. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There once were a young group of friends. Their names were InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They had known each other ever since they were 7 years old.

Flashback

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all at the park. They were playing around the jungle gym. They acted like, well, like a bunch of 7 year olds. What do you expect?

"Kagome is it true?" InuYasha asked Kagome as he hung upside down from the top bar of the jungle gym.

"Is what true?" Kagome said as she started to climb to the top of it.

"I think what he's trying to ask is if your mom's pregnant or not. Right InuYasha?" Sango said as she started to time Miroku if he could go for 10 minutes without saying a word.

"Yeah!" InuYasha said as his face turned red.

"Yeah. She's pregnant. InuYasha you should stop hanging like that. All your blood will rush to your head! OSUWARI!"

WHAM

InuYasha fell face first onto the blacktop.

"What'd you do that for Kagome!" InuYasha said as he brung himself to get up.

"You were gonna get a headache either way, so I helped speed the process!" Kagome said with a smile.

"I wonder what babies come from?" Miroku asked. He could take the fact the he couldn't talk for 10 minutes.

"I think a stork brings them. That's what my father told me." Sango said as she tried to recall his exact words. "Why do you ask Miroku?"

"I heard my father going around to all the women of the town, asking if they would bear his children." Miroku proudly said. "Someday I'm gonna be just like him!"

"Isn't your father was married?" Kagome asked Miroku suspiciously.

"Yes he is but, you see, uh..." Miroku said as he tried to search for an explanation.

"You're lucky you a least have a father." InuYasha said glumly. "All I have is a mother and a stupid, half wit brother."

"Half brother." Sango corrected.

"Keh."

Back to present

Every thing felt so perfect and right. They were all together and happy. Now they are in high school. They're still friends of course. Now instead of playing on the jungle gym all day like they used to, they're developing crushes and in InuYasha's case, trying not to fail the semester.

Kagome was doodling in math class. The teacher was teaching things she already knew, so she saw no need to pay attention. After all, she did get high grades. The same with Sango. They spent most of Math class doodling and passing notes.

Kagome kicked a paper over to Sango under her desk.

It read,"Look at this drawing I made of Inu-Yasha! Usually I'm drawing stick figures. Now I can't get him out of my head!"

Sango wrote something and sent the note back to Kagome.

"I know Kagome. You've been talking about it all week. Did you see Miroku flirting with that girl the other day? What a pervert! Sit next to me at lunch ok? Make sure you don't bring that stalker Hojo!"

Meanwhile in InuYasha and Miroku's class...

InuYasha was sent up to the board to read a note he had been passing back and forth to Miroku.

"Sir. I really rather not."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been passing notes. Read it now!" The teacher yelled with a stern face.

"Look at the teacher InuYasha. His fly is down and he doesn't even realize it. Hey InuYasha! Pass this to Atsue and then to Yorimi. Ask them if they will bear my children! Quickly before the teacher sees!"

The teacher looked extremely embarrassed. So did Atsue and Yorimi. The teacher quickly turned around facing the chalkboard and zipped up his pants. Most of the students broke out in laughter.

school bell rings

InuYasha and Miroku find Kagome and Sango sitting at their usual table.

"Hi InuYasha!" Kagome said as she gave him a hug.

"Um, hi Kagome." InuYasha said as he began to blush.

Kagome realized how long she had hugged him and sat down.

"Hello Sango." Miroku said as he sat down.

Sango slowly backed away from him.

"Why Sango? What ever is the matter?" Miroku innocently said as he looked at Sango.

"You know why I'm backing away you pervert!" Sango said in a disbelieving tone.

"Why Sango! I'm shocked that you would say that."

"I've known you for 8 years Miroku! I know how your sick perverted mind works. You're going to..."

Before Sango finished her sentence, Miroku began groping her.

"HENTAI!"

Sango slapped Miroku on the face and left a mark. Kagome began to giggle.

"Miroku, will you ever learn your lesson?"

"Apparently not." Sango remarked as she looked to see Miroku flirting with a girl at another table.

As Kagome began to eat her lunch, Hojo stared at her from 3 tables away. He sat next to Koga in disgust. You see they both had huge crushes on Kagome. The junior prom was coming up so they planned on asking her to the prom. But they were to much of chickens.

Back to InuYasha's table

"So Kagome, uh anyone ask you to the prom yet?" Inu-Yasha asked as he poked at his ramen.

"Junior prom." Sango corrected.

"No, not yet. Why do you ask InuYasha."

"Well, if no one asks you, will you think of me? For the prom I mean."

"Junior prom." Sango corrected again.

"STOP CORRECTING ME!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha be nice! OSUWARI!"

WHAM

InuYasha went face first into his ramen.

"Oops! Sorry about that! Of course I'll think of you InuYasha. You're my best friend!"Kagome said as she handed InuYasha a napkin.

"Yeah. Only friends." InuYasha muttered as he wiped the ramen off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome. What if we could osuwari Miroku?" Sango smirked.

"That would be hilarious! He would never womanize again!" Kagome said as she bursted out laughing.

As Kagome and Sango had their girl talk thing, InuYasha looked on.

'How will I tell her that I love her? It seems so complicated, yet so difficult at the same time. Before I met her, I thought I had it all. Now that I met her, I realize that she makes my life perfect. And when I'm away for her, I feel so incomplete...'

"InuYasha what's wrong? You've barely touched your ramen. Is something the matter?" Kagome asked as she slowly put her hand on InuYasha's.

InuYasha began blushing so Kagome quickly took her hand off his.

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking."

"InuYasha? Thinking? Something is defiantly wrong!" Miroku said as her sat down. He had many slap marks on his face.

"Keh. What would you know you pervert?" Inu-Yasha said as he picked at his ramen.

'What's wrong with him? He's usually so energetic. Today he's acting like he did the day his mother died. Maybe he found out that I love him. No that can't be. Sango promised that she'd keep it a secret. I'll ask her later when she comes to my house.' Kagome thought to her self as she stared into space.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango started to say as she pointed to Kagome's bag.

InuYasha was digging though her stuff to find some ramen since he had finished his while she was thinking.

"InuYasha! OSUWARI!"Kagome yelled loud enough so it echoed through out the halls.

Later that night...

"I'm telling you Sango! You should've looked into his eyes. He seemed so sad." Kagome said as she threw some popcorn into her mouth.

"Look Kagome. He probably doesn't have a date to the prom yet. By the way who's taking you to the prom. I'm going with Miroku."Sango said as she began turning the tv on.

"No ones asked me yet. Unless you include InuYasha. I actually wouldn't mind going with him."Kagome blushed as she began petting Sango's pet cat Kirara."I mean he is cute, and funny, and smart. Well maybe not that smart, but he's at least cute!"

"Kagome can we just stop talking about our dates to the prom for like 10 minutes?" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Kagome you get it. It's your house."

"I'm not getting it! I'm in pajamas!"

"So am I!"

"We'll get it together."

The 2 girls ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Koga with a box of chocolates.

"Kagome, I'm just gonna tell you straight. Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Um, well..." Kagome began as she tried to think of a lie.'What'll I do? I want to go to the prom with InuYasha, but I don't want to hurt Koga's feelings.'

"Koga I'll let you take me if InuYasha cancels our date to the prom. Ok?"

Koga stared wide eyed at Kagome and then left.

Meanwhile at Inu-Yasha's house...

Sessshomaru was digging through the fridge to find something to eat, while InuYasha looked longingly out the window.

"Fluffy you're older than me. How do you know you're in love and how do you tell a girl you love her?" InuYasha asked as he turned aside from the window.

Sesshomaru stopped looking for food for a moment to say. "How should I know? I've never been in love." Then he started to look through the fridge again.

"She's just so wonder ful, and smart, and pretty, and perky, and..."

"Did I ask?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

InuYasha ignored him and continued rambling for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school...

Kagome had been up all night. She was thinking about how to tell InuYasha that Koga had asked her to the prom, but she had rather go with him instead.

"I'm just gonna tell InuYasha the truth. Besides the prom is in 2 days. That's more than enough time to change my mind." Kagome said as she talked to herself. She was to occupied with the fact that she loved InuYasha, she didn't notice anyone on the way to school.

"Hi Kagome!" Koga cheerfully called from across the street.

Kagome just stared at her feet as she walked on. Since she was staring at her feet and thinking, she had no perception of where she was going. She was so deep in thought, she didn't realize that she was walking right into InuYasha.

WHAM

Kagome walked right into InuYasha and knocked him down.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Oh It's you Kagome. I thought you were someone else. Are you ok? You seem distracted." InuYasha realized as he got up. Then he put his hand out to Kagome.

"InuYasha I'm sorry." Kagome said as she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Are you ok Kagome? You seem so lost."

"Not as lost as you are InuYasha!" Kagome smirked

"Um,Kagome..."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes."

"Could you let go of my hand now?"InuYasha said blushing.

Kagome blushed as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Um InuYasha? There's something I need to..." Kagome began.

"Hey mutt-face! Get away from my woman!" Koga screamed from across the street. He ran over to Kagome."So are you going to the prom with me Kagome or what?"

A look of despair overcame Inu-Yasha's face. He continued walking, though this time it seemed that an aura of hatred cased his body.

"InuYasha wait!" Kagome called. But it was too late Inu-Yasha was to far to hear her.

"So I'll pick you up at 7 ok Kagome?" Koga asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

InuYasha sat down in his life science class.

"So, you and Kagome are going to the prom I take it?" Miroku said as the rest of the class began to sit down.

InuYasha just stared at his notebook.

'I'd know that face any where. Kagome's going to the prom with someone else! InuYasha must be crushed.' Miroku realized.

Meanwhile in Kagome' class...

"Oh my God! Koga actually said that in front of InuYasha? You have to tell Koga that you don't want to go to the prom with him!" Sango whispered.

"I know I have to, but I'm not sure how." Kagome replied. She didn't realize how much she was leaning out of her seat. She fell off her chair.

"Well miss Higurashi, Is there something you would like to say to the class?" The teacher remarked.

"Actually yes! Koga! I can't go to the prom with you cause I hate big eared, wolf breath, jerks! You're ears are so big, I bet that herds of elephants even make fun of them." Kagome yelled as she stood up.

Koga sat in his seat, astonished. Then he touched his ears.'are they really that big?'

"You may take your seat miss Higurashi."

School bell rings

"Oh my god Kagome! You totally dissed him!" Sango said as she walked down the hall with Kagome.

"I know! I wished I did that sooner! It fells great to get the big ear thing off my chest. I mean his ears are huge!" Kagome exclaimed as she continued walking. "Now I just have to tell InuYasha what happened and then I'll have my chance!"

Meanwhile wherever Miroku and InuYasha are...

"Look. Koga is a real jackass. He probably did that to piss you off or something."

"No. It couldn't be."InuYasha said with an exasperated face.' I've known Kagome for nearly 9 years. I could tell by the look on her face."

The two of them walked to the science lab. InuYasha sank into his desk as he watched other people go into the room, while Miroku womanized.

InuYasha watched glumly out the window. He could see the girls track team outside.

"Wait a minute. Kagome is on the track team."

InuYasha tried to see if he could spot Kagome in the large crowd of girls. But it was no use.

'She's probably avoiding me. She probably knows the look on my face right now. Then again... Right now I don't want to see her either.' InuYasha thought as he fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha stood in front of Kagome. His heart pounding and his palms sweaty.

"Kagome. I-"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Kagome," InuYasha began as his face became deep red."I..."

Just as InuYasha was about to tell Kagome about his feelings for her, Koga stepped in-between the two of them. He grabbed Kagome and thrust her to the ground.

"DON'T TREAT KAGOME THAT WAY YOU JACKASS!" InuYasha shouted as he clenched his fists. He soon felt an outburst of rage and felt as if he couldn't control himself. He knew what was happening. His youkai side was taking over!

As InuYasha cracked his knuckles and bared his fangs, he turned to look at Koga. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO KAGOME THAT WAY!" InuYasha growled as he lunged towards Koga.

He yelled and attacked Koga until there was nothing but a bloody mess standing before him.

InuYasha turned to look at Kagome who was in the corner, trembling with fear.

"How," Kagome began to say, her voice soft and her lips trembling." How could you have done that InuYasha? What happened to the man I used to know and love?"

InuYasha did nothing but stare at his claws in disgrace.

"That man is gone isn't he InuYasha? I used to love you InuYasha! Now... Now you've shown me that it would never work out. You're nothing but a monster! A blood thirsty monster!" Kagome yelled as she ran and then slowly faded away.

"No Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he regained control. "I'm not a monster. I'm just..."

"InuYasha would you like to wake up now?" a slightly familiar voice remarked.

InuYasha woke up and looked at his teacher with a baffled expression. It was all just a dream.

"InuYasha. Please do not fall asleep in my class. You've missed the notes that are on next weeks test! Please don't let it happen again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome sat in the bleachers, watching the other girls run. Her heart was pounding frantically. She was so excited to see InuYasha and tell him that they could still go to the prom together.

'I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now?' Kagome thought to herself as she stared deeply into space.

"Thinking about InuYasha?" Sango said as she sat down beside Kagome.

Startled, Kagome spun around to face Sango.

"Sango. How should I tell InuYasha that I love him?" Kagome asked her best friend as her cheeks became a bright pink.

"Don't ask me! I'm still trying to find a way to tell Miroku how I feel." Sango admitted.

school bell rings

"Come on Kagome! We're gonna be late for the best class of the day!"Sango said as she stood up.

"And what would the be?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Lunch of course!" Sango said with a smile.

The two girls walk down the halls and make it to the cafeteria.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as her face began to turn a light shade of red.

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha said as her braced himself for the worst.

"I told Koga that I didn't want to go to the prom with him earlier today. And I was wondering..." Now Kagome's entire face was a deep shade of scarlet. "If you don't have a date or anything...Maybe we could still go to the prom together?" Kagome managed to say.

InuYasha hesitated. The silence between her and InuYasha made Kagome's heart start to race.

"Alright Kagome. I'll meet you in the gym on the night of the prom ok?" InuYasha said as he broke the silence which to Kagome felt like a brick wall between them.

Kagome gave a small sigh of relief as her heart returned to normal pace. "Alright InuYasha. I'll meet you in the gym." Kagome nodded.

Just as Kagome was about to begin eating, she felt InuYasha put his hand on her's. Kagome blushed as she put her head on his shoulder. Everything felt so perfect. It felt like nothing could go wrong. Not now at least.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome raced home on her bike. She just couldn't wait until the night of the prom which was tomorrow night.

" Have to find something to wear!"Kagome shrieked as she stopped in front of the Higurashi shrine.

She ran into her house.

"I'm home!"

"Kagome would you help me with dinner?" Kagome's mother asked from within the kitchen.

"Not right now! I have to find something to wear for tomorrow night!"Kagome called as she thrust her shoes aside and raced up the stairs to her room.

Kagome completely tore apart her closet, find to find the perfect outfit to wear for her date with InuYasha.

"I've found the perfect dress!" Kagome exclaimed as she held up a medium length red dress. " I cant wait until tomorrow!" Kagome said exuberantly as she plopped herself on to her bed as she clutched the dress in both hands.

Meanwhile in InuYasha's house...

"Alright! I'm going to the prom with Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he landed on the couch.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to watch TV." Sesshomaru said as he continued to switch channels.

"You shut up fluffy."

"You shouldn't be talking with those ridiculous dog ears."

Then the two of got into a huge fight. InuYasha pulled on Sesshomaru's fluff while Sesshomaru pulled on InuYasha's dog ears.

"BAKA!"

"NO YOU'RE BAKA!"

Lets just ignore them because they could do that forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Kagome woke up that morning with alert, excited eyes.

"I'm going to the prom tonight! I'm going to the prom tonight!" She chanted as she danced around her room. "I'd better get ready!"

Meanwhile on InuYasha's front porch...

"I can't believe that Fluffy treated me like a dog and made me sleep outside. Oh well." InuYasha sat up. "I think I have to do something tonight but I forgot... ACK! I NEARLY FORGOT THAT TONIGHT WAS THE PROM!" InuYasha realized as he ran inside.

'Wait the door was open the entire time?' InuYasha thought as he took a look at the door. "What an I doing staring at the door for? I didn't even get a tuxedo!"

Later that night...

Kagome did the finishing touches to her hair as her grandfather walked into the room.

"Kagome. You should take this hair pin made from the scales of a mermaid." he said as he handed Kagome a cheap looking pin.

"Here Buyo!" Kagome called as she handed the s called "antique" to her pet cat.

"No don't do that! Come back here!" Kagome's grandfather called as he chased after Buyo.

Kagome looked into the mirror. Her heart felt like it was beating faster and slower at the same time. She put her hand over her chest.

'Im so nervous! It's not like I cant dance or anything. I just-'

Kagome's brother entered her room before Kagome could finish her thought.

"Mama wants to talk to you downstairs." Sota said plainly as he closed the door behind him.

Kagome walked downstairs and slowly found her mother.

"Kagome. When is InuYasha picking you up? It's 7:30 already and the prom starts at 8."

"It's 8 already! I gotta go!" Kagome called as she ran in her high heels. (Imagine that! Running in high heels!)

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Kagome's grandfather yelled behind her.

"She knows what she's doing father." Mama nodded as she watched Kagome run in the direction of the school.

Kagome's run quickly became a walk as she caught up to Sango.

"You sure seem excited." Sango remarked as she smiled at Kagome.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked as she lay her ahnd on her cheek so Sango couldn't see her blush.

Sango just continued to smile as they reached the school.

"Come on Kagome! We don't want to be too late!" Sango said as she walked as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Wait! Hang on! These are hard enough to stand in than walk alone!"

Kagome sat down at an available seat as they reached the gym. She watched the clock as it struck 9:00.

'Where could InuYasha be?' Kagome thought to her self as the DJ began playing slow songs.

"Um excuse me Kagome?" Hojo asked as Kagome looked up. "I was wondering, since you haven't danced yet. Would you like to dance?"

'Well I'd like to dance at least once tonight.' Kagome thought. "Sure Hojo."

Kagome said as she took Hojo's hand that was stretched out in front of her.

Meanwhile wherever InuYasha is at the moment...(My god he's late!)

InuYasha just reached the schools gymnasium. He pushed aside the double doors.

"Sorry I'm late Kagome! Fluffy just..." InuYasha stopped in the middle of his statement. There he saw Kagome leaning her head on Hojo's shoulder. All heads turned to look at InuYasha and his shocked and angry expression.

Kagome turned her head to look at InuYasha, her expression just as shocked as his.

"InuYasha its not what it looks like!" Kagome said as she pulled away from Hojo. But InuYasha wouldn't hear of it. He ran out of the gymnasium with Kagome following closely behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

InuYasha ran to the front of the school building and sat on the steps, clenching his fists.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she stretched her hand out to touch InuYasha on the shoulder."It's not what it looks like!"

"I have eyes Kagome." InuYasha said as he let tears run unchecked down his face.

"InuYasha I don't love him! I love you!" Kagome yelled as small droplets of tears ran down her face as well. With that she sat next beside InuYasha, his ears pricked up in surprise.

"I've loved you since the day I met you InuYasha. Haven't you realized that yet?" Kagome managed to say as more tears ran down her face.

InuYasha got up from the step that he sat on, Kagome following his every movement. Just as Kagome got up InuYasha embraced her.

"Kagome. I love you too." InuYasha said as she loosened his grp around Kagome's waist.

Then InuYasha leaned towards Kagome as they each closed their eyes and lost each other in a long kiss.

The End


	10. Thats it!

Epilogue

Ok for all of you people who want to know what happened next, here it is.

InuYasha and Kagome- They became boyfriend and girlfriend (obviously) but still have immature arguments. Then again who doesn't.

Miroku and Sango- They confessed their feelings about each other thought Miroku is still a womanizer.

And just if you were curious Koga and Hojo got themselfs girlfriends and that pretty much it! I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ok for all of you people who want to know what happened next, here it is.

InuYasha and Kagome- They became boyfriend and girlfriend (obviously) but still have immature arguments. Then again who doesn't.

Miroku and Sango- They confessed their feelings about each other thought Miroku is still a womanizer.

And just if you were curious Koga and Hojo got themselfs girlfriends and that pretty much it! I hope you enjoyed it.

For the other people who wanted a better ending (cause I agree. It was lacking...) Wait for a bit and I'll get that posted eventually!


End file.
